Caught like a fly in your web
by Koyani
Summary: Samifer one shot pre established relationship with a lot of fluff and smut. I suck at these things


**So I just kinda started writing this for fun and it kinda turned into this deep thing but whatever. I love their relationship so much I can't even put it into words. I do not own Supernatural at all or it probably would just be this kind of stuff for an hour.**

Sam did not want to worry Dean with his hallucinations, so he kept them to himself. They had been going on for a long time now and Sam couldn't even remember a time when Lucifer hadn't plagued his brain.

When Sam had discovered that Lucifer could read his thoughts it had been both a blessing and a curse. Now they could communicate with Dean in the room, but Sam also had to keep his thoughts on guard. There was no way he was going to let a crazed archangel into the darkest corners of his mind.

"Sammy!" Lucifer whined from across the motel room. He was sitting on Sam's bed frowning from the lack of attention. The younger Winchester shot the angel a warning glare before turning back to his brother.

"I think I'm going to go hustle some pool. I'll be back late, probably gonna get another room." Dean said winking at his brother before heading out. When the door safely clicked shut Sam laid his head down on the table and let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his long hair.

"Alone at last." Lucifer said running his warm hands down Sam's arms and shoulders. "Cut it out Luci." He did his best to sound annoyed even though he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed the touch. Lucifer rolled his eyes at the silly human's denial.

"Oh but you like it." He dropped his head down to Sam's ear and lowered his voice. For a few moments he just let his sinfully warm breath wrap around the shell of the mortal's ear before whispering "Tell me it again." As he wrapped his arms around the bigger man's neck and squeezing him closer, the simple motion pulling a broken moan out of the back of Sam's throat.

"I love you." He breathed out so quietly that most human ears would have had to know exactly what to look for just to hear the confession. To Lucifer it was as loud as a crack of thunder and as clear as day.

It was nothing but the truth of course. After spending day in and day out with the homicidal devil no one could really blame him. It started with the slowly building trust between the two.

Sam still was wary of him but Lucifer kept his word when he said he would never lie or hurt him. It had scared him more than anything else in his entire life when one night in his dream their fingers had brushed together and Sam's heart almost beat out of his chest.

Things always started so simply, but this was Lucifer, nothing was ever simple with him. Sam wanted to hate him, to be scared of him. The fallen angel hadn't really done anything but help the brothers, cherish, and undoubtedly love Sam.

On the night that Lucifer told him the first time that he was in love with him Sam thought that it had been some kind of joke. He had told the ancient being to stop joking around with things like love, that was Gabriel's department.

Even so, there had been a look in those deep blue eyes that Sam knew he wasn't lying.

Only last night had Sam finally returned the words he had so desperately wanted to say for weeks. He just had to be sure of them. Everything he every loved would get ripped away from him and killed and he would not be having that this time.

He finally gave up and leaned into the warm touch. He couldn't see Lucifer's smug grin but he knew in his heart that it was there. "And I you." He professed to his fragile human.

Sam stood and turned to face the angel to take in all of his beauty. If he was being honest, Sam had never laid his eyes on a more stunning creature. It wasn't just the vessel he was in, which did help quite a bit, but Sam felt like he could feel the true form of Lucifer radiating everything Sam wanted.

He knew that if they were to face the sirens now this would be exactly what they would take the form of. He leaned forward and claimed the human's lips before he could speak another word.

Lucifer had always been a surprisingly gentle lover for being the devil and the kiss showed it.

"Luci…" Sam sighed out the nickname as he wrapped his hands around the smaller man's slim waist. "Hmm?" The angel hummed as he buried his face into Sam's chest trying to get as much contact as was possible through the annoyance of the fabric between them.

"You drive me absolutely crazy." Lucifer was currently running his hands under Sam's shirt coming to a rest on the small of his back as he chuckled. "That's the idea." He said smirking and placing a stream of kisses along Sam's neck.

Contrary to popular belief, Luci did have quite a large amount of self-control; that's not to say that Sam Winchester didn't invoke an almost uncontrollable lust in him but he did enjoy the way the human liked to take things slowly.

However tonight Lucifer was feeling impatient as Dean had been hanging over his younger brother almost constantly as of late. It bothered him to no end that the only action he could get from his love was in the dream world.

Pushing Sam back on the bed he climbed up on top of him placing his legs on both sides to straddle him. Fully claiming his human he gave the boy a sinister grin. He had some very dirty fun planned out for this night.

"You killed five demons last week and you need punished." He purred as he began unbuttoning Sam's flannel shirt placing love bites on almost every inch of skin he could lay his mouth on.

"You don't even like demons. I don't see th-" Sam was abruptly cut off by a very cold glare from the man on top of him that demanded that he play along with wherever Lucifer planned on taking this.

Luci loved how analytical Sam was all the time, but it caused a bit of a damper in his games sometimes. "Sorry." Sam looked away from the deep eyes of his angel trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck and playing on his cheeks.

"Don't apologize, my love. You cannot change how you are." He said running his fingers through Sam's long brown locks. Sam was not sure if that was supposed to be a comfort or a backhanded compliment.

The boy pushed the thought to the back of his mind and arched into the petting as his eyes fluttered shut with happiness. This is what Lucifer did to him, made him joyful.

The devil let out one of the first genuine laughs that Sam had ever heard from him and it made his heart swell with warmth. "What?" He wanted to know what had caused the heavenly sound so that he could make it happen again.

"I haven't the slightest idea why people insist upon you being a moose, too me you are very clearly the embodiment of a cat." Lucifer continued to stroke his pet lovingly never letting the pure smile leave off of his face.

"Probably because you are the only one who gets to see it." Sam said suddenly very serious and looking up at the angel silently begging him to come closer.

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" Luci hummed and kissed his boy's sweet lips again. "I just want to be with you. I mean **really **be with you." Sam whined resting his hands on Lucifer's hips.

He wanted to feel what he really felt like, not just this projection of him. "You could always come back to the cage." He suggested between his soft kisses that slowly gained more pressure and passion. "No. I want you out here." Sam insisted upon it.

Lucifer still could not fully accept the fact that he had fallen so deeply for this human, but something in his heart told him that falling was what he did best. If Sam wanted him out, then out he would be. "

You know I'm working on it." He ran on of his hands down the side of Sam's face before taking his chin in his hand forcing the human to look into his eyes. "But no more speak of that tonight, we need to celebrate your sad excuse for a brother being gone."

Sam wanted to reprimand the devil for that comment about Dean but he was so taken with him in that moment he just couldn't. He loved the way it felt having Lucifer hold him like this, like he was some kind of prized jewel. "I love you." Sam whispered again as Lucifer clamped his hand down on Sam's hips in a possessive manner. He thought about saying it every moment of the day because he just loved the way Lucifer reacted when he said those three words.

He looked entirely taken over by such a strong lust that he was no longer in control of his vessel. Hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Sam's waistband he made the jeans disappear. Lucifer shook his head at Sam's lack of underwear. "

That's very dangerous Sammy, especially while on a hunt." For a moment Sam thought that he was actually being reprimanded from the tone Lucifer used. "Someone could very easily take advantage of you." He smirked as he took Sam's already half hard cock into his hand.

Sam rolled his eyes inside of his head at Luci's comment. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, but then again here he was begging for the devil's touch. "Sam." Lucifer's hand stopped its movement suddenly.

"Get out of your pretty head and pay attention to me." He pouted slightly and moved to let go of Sam's cock. "No." He was almost panicked. Lucifer sighed and continued to pump his little human's large cock.

He slid his thumb over the leaking head of the member and spread it down across the length; giving Sam pleasure and hearing him moan and writhe to his own special touch that only Lucifer would ever be able to give to him.

By this point he was painfully hard and the silence between them was killing him. There was an almost constant stream of curse words flowing through his mind and he knew Lucifer heard every single one of them.

He knew that Lucifer heard his lust filled cries to him but he seemed to ignore them. "You are going to have to actually say it Sammy. You aren't getting off that easy." There was that damn smirk again.

For a long time Sam couldn't tell if it was good or evil, but now he knew that it just meant that Lucifer wanted something from him. "Fuck me." Sam pouted a little bit. Lucifer liked the idea of how much younger Sam was then he, so the human had no qualms with exploiting it to get the devil inside of him.

"Ask and you shall receive." Luci said in that husky voice he only used when he and Sam were along in situations like this one.

There wasn't much need for preparation when Lucifer could just angel mojo Sam to be ready for him.

Giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek Lucifer aligned himself and slid into his love. Sam cried out almost immediately because there was nothing like having an archangel filling him, a fallen one or not.

There was no movement to allow for Sam to adjust but that did not take long, by now both where well accustomed to how this went. Now all Sam had to do was to wait for Lucifer to lose control and pound him into the bed no matter how much he denied that was what he wanted.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of waiting Lucifer began to rock his hips slightly. As a master of sin he was well aware of all the spots to hit, especially with a lover that he was so keen to experience.

There was a strong heat building between the pair as their chests pressed together now sheen with sweat yet still yearning to be closer.

Lucifer pulled back to where he was almost removed from the achingly hot hole that belonged to Sam and then pushed in with all of his might burying his length deep inside of the boy, making sure to sheath his member within the flesh.

This pulled another cry of Sam's lips but it was soon silenced by another deep thrust. If they hadn't done this so many times Sam might have thought that he was being broken from the inside out.

It could never be said that Lucifer was not well endowed.

Longing to get deeper inside of Sam, if not just to show his claim on the boy, he lifted Sam's long legs and placed the over his shoulders as to give him better access.

Sam had dissolved into nothing but mewls and whimpers when Lucifer would pound into him. Now that they had taken this position Lucifer pushed into Sam with all of the might of heaven and found his lover's sweet spot.

Sam's back arched up off of the bed and Lucifer knew that this was it, he was a goner. The sight of all of Sam's long hair sprawled across the pillow and the way those wickedly soft lips just perfectly let out the moan of bliss ruined him.

He had never seen anything sweeter in all of the time he had spent as a ruler of hell. A growl was ripped from Lucifer and he tightened the grip he had around Sam's ankles. Surrendering to his animal instinct that he had sense he had fallen he put his boy to the test.

All that either of them could hear was the rough slapping of skin between them. Sam was crying out for Lucifer constantly in a way that could have been considered by some worship.

"L-Luci…." There was no way that it would even begin to be possible for Sam to take much longer of this. He would not be able to walking the morning and the logical part of his brain was already making excuses to tell Dean.

Then the wonderful feeling that was mounting inside of Sam stopped abruptly. Lucifer looked down at his human and he was pissed. "Do not think of your brother while I am busy with you." He made it seem like the just had a meeting and nothing else. As much as he wanted Lucifer out of his head, he wanted him in there all the same. There was a hot feeling coiling in his stomach at the sudden possessiveness that made the younger want to pacify the angel with whatever he wanted. Even so Sam did not feel like defending his ever wandering mind so instead he lurched forward and claimed Lucifer's burning mouth with his. Lucifer knew that he was never going to be able to stay mad at the boy that was so innocent by his standards of hell.

Taking his momentary anger out on Sam Lucifer pounded back into him without any warning. Sam shouted out in a strange brand of pain and pleasure that was so uniquely theirs. "Lucifer. Lucifer I'm so s-" Sam tried to whimper out a way to please his angel.

Lucifer was not amused with Sam's antics and planted a hand very firmly over his human's mouth. It seemed like he needed a way to keep his boy's mouth busy, so he gave him one.

He forced his index finger in between Sam's pink lips and gave him a hard command. "Suck." He did what he was told and sensually wrapped his lips around Lucifer's hot fingers and bobbed his head back and forth licking the finger that was invading his mouth making it well lubricated.

Once he had performed to a level that Lucifer found acceptable he began to pound into him again and added a second finger.

Sam kept Lucifer's gaze and felt himself getting lost in those blue eyes as his tongue swiftly swiped over and around the appendages in his mouth that tasted only of the devil's fire.

After adding a third finger Lucifer seemed to get bored with this and pulled them out. He wove the said hand into Sam's hair and pulled his head back in a way that made it just so painful that it gave him a rush of pleasure.

While Sam was sure that he would fall into Lucifer's eyes, Lucifer was sure that he was going to die while buried inside of Sam. "I'm gonna cum." Sam gasped out crudely after a rather brutal pounding of his prostate.

This seemed to encourage Lucifer and only caused more of the lovely torture that was such an expert at giving.

True to his word Sam gasped out one last time and white shot out of his cock and landed in between the two and he clenched down as hard as he could.

Seeing his love's orgasm it sent Lucifer teetering over the edge of his own orgasm. He released his hot seed inside of Sam and heard Sam let out a little mewl of joy at his angel's release that he knew he was the only one that had caused it in a couple of millennia.

Lucifer collapsed on top of Sam and curled into him. "I love you." He ran a hot finger down Sam's face and kissed the bottom of his jaw.

They had slowed down immensely and spent time exploring each other's well worm mouths and letting their tongues dance together in a last action of passion. "I love you more." Sam said confidently pulling Lucifer's face away to get a good look into that dark blue abyss he called eyes.

The archangel's eyes narrowed and he shook his head knowing that wasn't true. "Sam, I'll give up the entire world for you. I'll go to the ends of the Earth and give you all of heaven and hell. Believe me, I love you more." Lucifer said stroking Sam's hair willing him to fall asleep.

After a few minutes of Lucifer humming some random tune he was making up as he went Sam's breath finally settled and Lucifer found that he was confident that he could say what he wanted to.

"I love you more then I hate myself." Lucifer whispered softly into Sam's sleeping ear and he let the first tear fall that he had in almost a literal million years.

He suddenly wondered if this was how god felt when he looked at the humans, this painful love, but knew that he couldn't because there would never be another love like this.

This was all consuming and Lucifer was sure he was going to die protecting this fragile little bird that he had taken in, but he wasn't bitter about it even though he knew he was capable of it.

He just wanted to hold him like this forever and never let him go. Screw the apocalypse. Screw god. Screw the angels. The only thing in his life that mattered was Sam. Sam was his entire life.

Lucifer knew that this was what he wanted, to lay here and cry into Sam knowing that he wouldn't be judged and expected to be this strong leader. He couldn't be the devil all the time, and he couldn't be an angel every day.

Sam brought out the good in him. And it broke his heart and mended it again stronger than ever all in one motion. Lucifer ever so gently wiped away one of his tears that had fallen on to Sam's cheek with the pad of his thumb and really looked at Sam for a long time.

He didn't need to sleep but he ached to join his love in his dreams. Lucifer couldn't wait to sneak into his head just to sing him one of the songs that the angels where so famous for.

Sam would never know that he was the only person he would sing to, the only person he even let see into his heart because he knew Sam would be scared he would lose or break Lucifer's heart.

Shaking his head at the thought the archangel leaned down to press a final kiss to the boy's smooth forehead before laying his head down on his warm chest, and he let his love's heartbeat lull him into his dreams.


End file.
